Kitty Cheshire
|birthday = May 24th |side = Rebel |roommate = Madeline Hatter |bffas = Lizzie Hearts. She's my sister from another litter. |log = }} Kitty Cheshire is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She's the daughter of the Cheshire Cat, the character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the destiny conflict, Kitty is on the Rebel side because she doesn't want to listen to the rules of destiny. However, the only reason why Kitty would want to follow her destiny is most presumably her dream of making her mother proud and to be like her one day - a beautiful, smart master of all things chaotic. Kitty herself would rather keep her affiliation of anything to do with Royal/Rebel sides a secret to just keep everyone guessing. Per their escape to Ever After, all the escaped Wonderlandians transferred from Wonderland High to Ever After High. Character Personality Kitty is usually a mischievous misfit in what she says and does. She wants to create chaos and pursues her life making mischief and being the typical "bad girl" role. She slightly likes her destiny and slightly wants to follow her mother's footsteps, but Kitty is on the Rebel side for not wanting to listen to the rules of destiny. Kitty is a mischievous chaotic anthropomorphic cat-person with an almost-villain streak to her. She usually likes to cause problems for others, but really, in truth, has a good heart and loves and cares for her friends. Her personality is quite catty, as she is very curious and likes to cause bad things to happen almost wherever she goes. Kitty never means to be fully antagonistic or be a real antagonist, but she sometimes forgets how to really treat her friends. Through and through, though, Kitty is kindhearted and will even stand up against her own mother to protect both her Wonderlandian friends and save her friends of Ever After. Kitty can somewhat bare a personality striking streak to from Monster High. Appearance Kitty has long lavender hair pulled into curly high pigtails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin. She wears maroon lipstick and has pointy blue nails, but in the artwork and on the doll, she has pink lipstick and lacks the nails. Normally, Kitty takes on the paler colors of purple to add to most of her clothing. Cat-like attributes and accessories add character to most of her attires. Interests Kitty enjoys being evasive and tries to get as much quiet, alone time as possible. She normally catnaps around the Enchanted Forest on trees. Unbeknownst to most, Kitty is an avid knitter as she loves yarn. But known to most, Kitty loves a good prank and laugh - she often casts aside how other people are feeling when pulling her pranks, but she is not malevolent at heart nor mean in the least. Fairy tale Relationships Family Her mother is The Cheshire Cat. Kitty wants to be like her, someday, slightly. Friends Kitty considers Lizzie Hearts her best friend and as close as a sister. Madeline Hatter is her roommate and also a close friend and mediator in times that Kitty takes things too far. Both Madeline and Kitty can hear the Narrators. She is also good friends with Alistair Wonderland and Bunny Blanc. She seems to consider Cedar Wood as an "almost friend", as shown in Once Upon a Time. Pet Kitty has a pet caterpillar named Carrolloo and a few cats. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Kitty Cheshire. * Kitty's Preliminary Name was Chericat Chesire but Mattel Changed it. * May 30, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her diary debut in Madeline Hatter's 'Signature - Rebels' diary. * October 08, 2013: Kitty Cheshire makes her book debut in The Storybook of Legends. * August 21, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile art is revealed in a pre-release copy of the Ever After High Yearbook. * September 30, 2014: Kitty Cheshire's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. Notes * "Kitty" is probably a name derived from the name of Alice's cat in "Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There", also known as Through the Looking-Glass. * One of Kitty's recurring phrases, which she's picked up from her mother, is "Curiouser and curiouser", a phrase used by Alice in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and in the Looking-Glass ''story, though the male Cheshire Cat in the book also used the term. The word "curiouser" was probably a real British-English word back in those times, but the original book was from the 1800s, and was after Old English; which people in the AmericaUSA use the phrase "more curious". ** It is hinted at in the webisodes series as well during the episode "Kitty's Curious Tale" and confirmed directly in the Shannon Hale books that Kitty can hear the Narrators speak. ** Kitty's ability to hear the Narrators besides being a Wonderlandian could also be from a stem from the fact that she sides with the Rebel factor, as by [[A Wonderlandiful World|''A Wonderlandiful World]], along with Way Too Wonderland, Wonderlandians of the Royal side of destiny have absolutely no ability to hear the Narrators, shown when only Madeline and Kitty could hear the Narrators in A Wonderlandiful World, and how Alistair and Bunny appeared to be unable to hear Brooke in Way Too Wonderland. Gallery Kitty Cheshire Art Work II.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Kitty.jpg Profile art - BP Kitty.jpg Melissa Yu book art - Kitty Cheshire.jpg Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.jpg Profile art - Kitty Cheshire.jpg Hat-tastic Kitty.jpg Epic winter - kitty dcsj.jpg Epic winter - kitty dcj.jpg Epic Winter - Lizzie, Kitty and Melody.png Epic Winter - Dexter , Kitty, Justine and Meeshell.png Kitty Cheshire.jpg Piping Hot Beats - Faybelle, Madeline, Bunny, Alistair and Kitty.jpg Profile art - Way Too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.png Dragon Games - Kitty resting.jpg Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Kitty Cheshire.jpg Profile art - BP Kitty.jpg Facebook - B'sSS Kitty.jpg Facebook - Kitty's saving Courtly.jpg Doll stockphotography - Book Party Kitty.jpg Profile art - Spring Unsprung Kitty.jpg Facebook - best friends Kitty and Lizzie.jpg AppleRavenBriarMaddieAshKitty.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Kitty calls her mom.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Kitty transforms.jpg Facebook - Kitty scenario.jpg Kitty Cheshire Art Work II.jpg Facebook - Kitty in WTW.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Kitty winks.jpg The Cat Who Cried Wolf - Kitty knows.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty's prank.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty confronts her mom.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty concerned.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty admires her mom.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty be serious.jpg Thronecoming - Kitty takes a catnap.jpg Thronecoming - Kitty and Lizzie.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mini plot twist.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - Kitty is entertained.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - having tea.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mixing things up.jpg Facebook - Kitty's birthday.jpg Doll stockphotography - Way Too Wonderland Kitty.jpg Facebook - Kitty's SU shoes.jpg Spring Unsprung - Kitty shocked.jpg Icon - Kitty Cheshire.jpg Emoticon Image - Kitty Wink.jpg Emoticon Image - Kitty Evil Grin.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wonderlandians Category:Rebels